This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To develop and exploit methods that allow for the general preservation of fluorescence and photoactivation of genetically encoded fluorescent proteins for high-resolution light microscopic imaging with simultaneous preservation of cellular ultrastructure in fixed and resin-embedded cells and tissues.